


Technical Readout: Supplimental

by IronRaven



Category: BattleTech: Classic Battletech, BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: CBT, FASA, Mechwarrior - Freeform, TRO - Freeform, Technical Readout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRaven/pseuds/IronRaven
Summary: Many, many years ago I played a fair amount of tabletop Battletech. One of the best parts of Classical Battletech is customization of the 'mechs. I don't expect this to get many views, but I would be pleased to be proven wrong.Chapter 1: The ultimate UrbanMech, a shield that never falters.Chapter 2: A Shadow Hawk for the experienced pilot with the skill to make up for brute force.Chapter 3: ISMs. What is an ISM? Coming soon....
Kudos: 3





	1. UM-R61 UrbanMech

**Technical Readout**  
**UM-R61 UrbanMech**

**Mass:** 30 tons  
**Chassis:** Republic-R  
**Power Plant:** Leenex 60  
**Cruising Speed:** 21.6 km/h  
**Maximum Speed:** 32.4 km/h  
**Jump Jets** : Pitban 6000  
**Jump Capacity:** 60 meters  
**Armor:** Durallex Medium  
**Armament:**  
1 Magna Hellstar PPC  
2 Harmon Small Laser  
1 Harmon Medium Laser  
**Manufacturer(s):**   
Orguss Industries  
**Communications System:** Dalban Interact  
**Targeting & Tracking System:** Dalban Urban

 **Overview:**  
The UM-R60 UrbanMech was once nearly ubiquitous in garrison units and planetary, city and corporate security forces. They served well through the Succession Wars, the Aramis Coup, and smaller conflicts and raids. Even when many of the common citizen feels fear at the silhouette of most battlemechs, the Urbie's does not. While many mechwarriors despise the small, slow Urbanmech, for generations the Urbanmech has been a shield of the people, the protector that has stopped pirates, bandits and terrorists dead. And even the finest shield has a weakness. 

The biggest one is that it is slow- the Urbie punches out of it's weight class at the expense of speed. There are two ways to make an Urbie faster. One is to strap it to a rail car, the other way is walk it off a cliff. But for its purpose, the Urbanmech doesn't need a lot of speed. And that is part of why the Urbie doesn't scare people- a fit bicyclist can out run it. It isn't "coming to get you". The other is that while weapons fit is heavy for weight class, less than a minute of fighting empties the magazine, and the Urbie has to slowly waddle off looking for an ammo truck. And this part of why it is loved by people. It is armed to protect, not to oppress. But it can't protect for long. 

To be "the shield that is always raised", Orgus developed the UM-R61. Orgus made scores of one of a kind prototypes and small batch trial and evaluation units to try out various equipment fits to make the Urbie better. It had to be as good a weapon as the Imperator B to fight off bandits (or other attacking houses) in other mechs, engage attacking VTOL gunships, and stopping a loader or loggermech with improvised armour or a "killdozer" that used to be an earthmover. But not something that can wipe out an apartment building. And they had to keep it cheap and have cheap, readily available parts. There really was only one answer. 

The PPC is a time tested weapon. It works in all environments, and it is a horrible ineffective weapon to use on crowds. Price-wise, the typical PPC is comparable to a class-10 autocannon. It also has superior range, is lighter and requires no ammunition. While it does produce more waste heat than the the cannon, as the basic Urbie is set up it can still handle that heat load. When they went looking at the specifics, the time honored Magna Hellstar fit the bill perfectly- it's power and cooling feeds in the Marauder have a reputation for reliability, durability and ease of maintenance- and was priced right. The does require changes to the arm, but it becomes shorter and blockier and more like a flipper with a thumb than a fist. 

The next weapon added was the Harmon medium laser. While the PPC is a good mech, it has difficulty effectively engaging targets at 90m or less; the medium laser comes into it's own at that range. With half the throughput of the PPC, it does give up a lot but it is still able to disable light vehicles with a single shot and when used in conjunction with the small laser it is considered to be an acceptable given that it is a secondary weapon. 

As mentioned, the -R61 retains the Harmon small laser on the left arm. The small laser is capable of being used as antipersonnel weapon, but by selectively targeting each person one at a time, which makes it great for dealing with a lone gunman or vaporizing a car bomb, but pointless for liquidating a crowd. The twin mount with the medium is a little bigger than that on the R60, and it is still a box that can't even make a rude gesture. A second small laser was mounted to the right arm on this new version, and mounted co-axially with the particle cannon. In both mounts, it is still the same 5mm firing port, and it isn't very intimidating. With a guard dog, sometimes the growl means more than the bite, and the right arm mounting is the embodiment of this theory. Where it is, if the laser is focused at lower center mass on a human, they have a great view of the PPC's emitter housing. When singling a provacator (or a suicide bomber) out, it has a powerful power of suggestion. As the engineer described it "if you can hear the growl, you can see the fangs". 

The left over reduction in mass left Orgus with three choices. Make the mech lighter, which would have meant a new engine and changing many components. Buy a new, faster engine. Or the logical choice, keep the same engine and since they'd doubled the heat load of the mech put in more heatsinks. With four more heatsinks, it is only slightly overtaxed if you use weapons constantly and if properly managed will never overheat. A little more armour was added as well, so it take small cannon or medium lasers to the back. 

The end total is an Urbanmech that is independent of ammunition and the very most armour that can be supported by a frame of this size. It has superior range and the firepower just increases as you get close enough for it to kick you in the shins. Looked at clinically and using the SLDF's tactical calculus algorithm, this Urbie has a unit value of 545, up a full forty points over the most common model. And despite all this, UM-R61 is still an Urbanmech. An Urbie- a short, chubby waddling thing that if viewed at a distance looks like it should "squish" when hugged by a toddler. Even up close, it looks like it should be painted in bright colors and hidden in the forest for children to find. 

To correspond with the release of the UM-R61, Orguss engaged in a widespread marketing campaign. They took the idea of "hug an Urbie" several steps further, including children's programming. _Hello Urbie_ was a heavily chibified, animated white "Urbie White" character, who with her friends learned about life. They even convinced other Mech manufacturers to join the party, with her friends including Jackie (a black Blackjack), Zoom (a red Locust) and their teacher Mrs Thunderbolt. The marketing campaign included everything from lunch boxes and water bottles, computer games (mostly educational), clothing and toys. They finally made a plush Urbanmech that really was huggable, and for older kids a remote controlled Urbie with a foam ball launcher (which the animated version had as well, and used it to fight off the neighborhood bully Fat Mackie and the ghostly Screech the Banshee in several episodes prior to the introduction of a local police officer Deputy M. Rauder). And that was far from the only marketing, with the manufacturer loaning it's prototypes and it's test pilots to holo and film studios, cementing its place in pop culture as the "plucky" and "friendly" "good guy mech" for centuries. 

So what killed it? Why did the all energy Urbie fade away while the AC/10 armed version continues on after the chaos and destruction of the Succession wars? It wasn't the price, the unit price was a less than 2% difference between the -R60 and -R61 with a 5% lower annual maintenance and training budget (assuming normal levels) over the life of the mech. The simple answer is, it was war. It wasn't the usual answer of some component becoming lostech, everything that is needed can be made today. But with the superior combat capability the -R61 equipped units were at higher priority targets making them casualties of centuries of conflict. Many were simply vaporized by Aramis nukes and then by the First Succession War. The records don't show that the Krensky's Exodus Fleet had any among their forces, which which given the number of Mackies they carried off suggests just how few UM-R61s survived to that point. And those few that did survive have had their PPC canniblized to repair other machines. 

**Variants** **:**  
Most of the few that have survived have had their PPCs replaced with large lasers. Unfortunately, this rebuilding usually often also at the cost the second small laser. For those mechs, a medium laser and/or heatsinks is sometimes mounted, or they are underweight and unbalanced resulting in poor performance. The most visible of these is are actually on Sian, where the Capellans have turned them into fixed turrets overlooking several major infrastructure sites. The others have had the right arm replaced entirely. Lacking the loading mechanism found in the R60s, these poor -R61s are usually fitted with missile racks and ammunition racks in a self contained assembly with only basic power and data lines run through the shoulder joint. 

There is what can be consider an intermediary configuration between the UM-R61 and the LRM-equipped -R60 variants. The records indicate that only two were made by Orguss for internal evaluation, these were armed with a large laser and LRM-10 rack in the right arm and the small laser in the left. With two tons of ammunition and a twelfth heatsink. They experienced all the the problem that the -R60M experienced with off-axis reloading, while the power lines had binding issues. While subtle modifications to the arm servos and torso could have resolved these issues, the UM-61 was simpler and required no modifications to the main parts. These prototypes would have offered a good mix of direct and indirect fire, but the energy only -R61 gave superior endurance and required no custom tooling. Records indicate that one was scrapped and the second was placed in to the Orguss prototype vault. Sometimes refered to as the "green room" or the "Easter basket" in surviving records, it was supposed to contain at least one specimen of UrbanMech made, including prototypes. This vault is believed to have been part of their testing facility, and would have been lost when the factory was destroyed. 

Orguss did proposed an advanced technology version to the Star League. The details were lost when the main plant was destroyed by orbital bombardment and it is unclear if there was ever a prototype built. _[Editor's note: After the recovery of the Helm memory core, it is theorized that it was to be an ER-PPC armed version equipped with high efficiency heat sinks and more lasers.]_

 **Notable MechWarriors:**  
**Constable Katerina Westcape:** As the protagonist of the Tikonov Broadcasting Company's _Mech Police!_ , the fictional Katerina Westcape entertained viewers for six years. A young traffic officer transferred to the Advanced Armoured Response Team of police mech pilots, the series was set in the fictional city of Luneria. Westcape and her partner Al piloted their unique, command consoled and turbocharged UM-R61 Bonapart in the protection of the city against raiders, terrorists, organized crime and corruption both in and out of their mechs. It was surprisingly successful combination of police procedural, military soap opera, and romantic comedy in the environment of a company of mechs and tanks. It was criticized by many for it's over the top and almost cartoonish depiction of excessive force, particularly by their commander Commander Albion (who's Behemoth was destroyed at least once a season). Despite the objections it was popular with veterans and emergency service workers for the accurate sarcasm and dark humor. While the action was praised for it's accuracy, no city was ever such a hive of crime and terrorism to the point the final season actually commented on it and made a story arc about binary psychotropic agents in the municipal water supply and selective restaurants, combined with subluminal messages. The series ended before the romantic tension which had been a corner stone of _Mech Police!_ was ever resolved, the fans all agree that Al would have been second in Katarina's heart of Boneparte and he'd have been fine with it. It was widely syndicated for about thirty years after it's conclusion, with the Swedenese dub being considered supremely funny for how bad the dubbing was. It is still a cult classic among police mech units, who once Sphere-wide adopted Albion's claim "We get a crime of some kind every 36 seconds within the precincts of the city we patrol. My main job as a police mechwarrior is to make sure it doesn't rise to 1 in every 35 seconds. Get it?"

The _Mech Police!_ had in addition to the one Urbanmech a mixed lance of Stingers and Wasps that eventually became a lance of Wasp -2A ISMs, a pair of Locusts for highway enforcement, a mixed and everchanging lance of medium and fast heavy mechs, and a trio of the Von Luckners and the aforementioned Behemoth. The producers of the show mostly relied on corporate product placements for the mechs, but they did go directly 

Type: UM-R61 UrbanMech  
Technology Base: Inner Sphere Level 1/Intro Tech   
Tonnage: 30

Equipment  


### Light BattleMech Technical Readout

Type: | **UrbanMech PPC**  
---|---  
Technology Base: | Inner Sphere / 3025  
Tonnage: | 30  
Cost: | 1,546,350 C-bills  
Battle Value: | 569  
Equipment |  | Mass  
---|---|---  
Internal Structure: | Standard | 3.0  
Engine: | 60 | 1.5  
Type: | Fusion |   
Walking MP: | 2 |   
Running MP: | 3 |   
Jumping MP: | 2 |   
Heat Sinks: | 15 [15] | 5.0  
Gyro: | Standard | 1.0  
Cockpit: |  | 3.0  
Armor Factor: | 104 | 6.5  
| _Internal  
Structure_ | _Armor  
Value_  
Head | 3 | 9  
Center Torso | 10 | 11  
Center Torso (rear) |  | 8  
L/R Torso | 7/7 | 10/10  
L/R Torso (rear) |  | 4/4  
L/R Arms | 5/5 | 10/10  
L/R Legs | 7/7 | 14/14  
Weapons and Ammo | Location | Crits | Tons  
---|---|---|---  
Medium Laser | LA | 1 | 1.0  
Small Laser | LA | 1 | 0.5  
Small Laser | RA | 1 | 0.5  
PPC | RA | 3 | 7.0  
  
*** HS H1 RL2 LL2 RT4 LT4 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the Urbies I used for years. I've long maintained that until the LB-10X was developed, there is never a reason to not swap an AC/10 for a PPC and heat sinks.


	2. SHD-2S Shadow Hawk (aka Sempai Hawk)

**Technical Readout**   
**SHD-2S Shadow Hawk**

**Mass:** 55 tons  
 **Chassis:** Lang T1  
 **Power Plant:** CoreTek 275 Fusion  
 **Cruising Speed:** 54 km/h  
 **Maximum Speed:** 85 km/h  
 **Jump Jets** : Pitban LFT-50  
**Jump Capacity:** 90 meters  
 **Armor:** Ryerson 150  
 **Armament:**  
1 Sunglow Type 21  
1 Holly LRM-5  
1 Bical Short Range Missile Twin-Rack  
1 Diverse Optics Type 18 Medium Laser  
2 Voelkers 200 Machine Guns  
 **Manufacturer(s):**   
Earthwerks Incorporated  
 **Communications System:** Neil 8000  
 **Targeting & Tracking System:** RCA Instatrac Mark X

The SHD-2S is a peculiar variant of the _Shadow Hawk_ developed for a very specific role. It was produced in limited numbers for the SLDF for only about eight years. Despite that, it is an interesting version of the mech.

Before examining the why, let us look at the mech itself. The most important change is that the Armstrong autocannon was swapped for a Sunglow Type-2 large laser. Fifty percent more powerful than the original ballistic weapon, the range is shortened by 90m and reduces the logistical need for the main weapon. It is restricted to direct fire, but with the retention of Holly five tube LRM launcher the lack of maximum range isn't as important. The other arms are changed as well, with the Holly SRM launcher replaced by a Bical model, and the Martel medium laser is swapped for a similar Diverse Optics product. There is also a pair of Voelkers 200 machine guns in the left arms supported with a half ration of ammunition giving it a reasonable anti-infantry capability that most Shadow Hawks lack. With the weight savings from the switch to the laser, an extra heat sink and an additional ton and half of armour improves the survivability of the mech. While it is easy to overheat the mech, in the hands of a skilled mechwarrior who isn't continuously "alpha striking" is also easily managed. And that is part of why this general specification was developed, but it doesn't explain the exact weapons fit.

During the mid 2600s, SLDF experimented with what was called the Kohai/Sempai training program. Developed by SLDF Colonel Shoji, the plan was on the concept that different models of mech could be very similarly armed with one being lighter but faster. In theory, the senior mechwarior of a pair would be assigned to the more mobile machine, with two identical pairs per lance. Originally it was done with the pairing of _Bombadiers_ and _Archers_ , _Crusaders_ and _Chargers_ , and similar matches. One of those pairs was the _Shadow Hawk_ and _Battlemaster_ or much more frequently _Thunderbolt_.

Initially, units using that pairing modified their SHDs with spare large lasers for their T-bolts. Not only did Earthwerks manufacture the _Thunderbolts_ but was also a licensed manufacturer of the _Shadow Hawk_ for the SLDF in an agreement with Lang Industries. When one of the units that made the regimental-level modification reached out to Earthwerks to help trouble shoot issues, an engineer had an idea. It took less than 90 days for Earthwerks to turn out a prototype SHD-2 armed with the same weapons and electronics as the TDR-5S. Informally designated the SHD-2S, these mechs were quickly and quietly absorbed into units partaking in the Sempai/Kohai program as it reduced the numbers and types of spares they needed to keep in stock. And that is where the procurement people got involved, and then the judge adjutant general.

These were adopted on the record as SHD-2Hs and were requisitioned at the regimental level as replacements, either whole or as conversion kits. Then the maintenance crews showed overages of AC/5 parts and other components, and higher than expected spares consumption for the _Thunderbolt_ -spec parts. While the Investigator General's office demanded an explanation, Lang started legal proceedings against Earthwerks. It would take several years but Lang would win in court, arguing that Earthwerks has exceeded the terms of their license agreement. A dozen colonels, many lesser officers and a score of Warrant officers would be cashiered as a result of the court martials. And the SLDF had some mechs that while not wrong (and considered quite good by their pilots), the machines weren't regulation. In the end, they had their SRMs, medium lasers and electronics reverted to SLDF SHD spec at Earthwerks' expense, while retaining the large laser and Voelkers. The SLDF would further purchase a limited number from Lang with the Martell large laser (these would be classified as the SHD-2S*) while the various legal proceedings were underway.

Ignoring the economic and legal issues surrounding them, the SHD-2S performed exactly as required- like a little _Thunderbolt_. This allowed the more experienced pilot to not only maneuver around the heavier mech and take the tactically advantageous position relative to the _Thunderbolt_ and the threat in a classic hammer and anvil tactic. Even as the Star League abandoned the training paradigm that gave birth to it, those SHD-2Ss that were in service would be retained and used in full lances, usually with two lances of _Thunderbolts_ or _Battlemasters_ as an assault company. In that role, the so-called "Sempai Hawks" would eventually be attritioned out of existence. If any survived, they would have left during the Exodus. But that is the not end of the story of the lost _Sempai Hawk._

Type: | **SHD-2S Shadow Hawk**  
---|---  
Technology Base: | Inner Sphere / 3025  
Tonnage: | 55  
Cost: | 4,507,607 C-bills  
Battle Value: | 1,081  
Equipment |  | Mass  
---|---|---  
Internal Structure: | Standard | 5.5  
Engine: | 275 | 15.5  
Type: | Fusion |   
Walking MP: | 5 |   
Running MP: | 8 |   
Jumping MP: | 3 |   
Heat Sinks: | 13 [13] | 3.0  
Gyro: | Standard | 3.0  
Cockpit: |  | 3.0  
Armor Factor: | 176 | 11.0  
| _Internal  
Structure_ | _Armor  
Value_  
Head | 3 | 9  
Center Torso | 18 | 25  
Center Torso (rear) |  | 10  
L/R Torso | 13/13 | 20/20  
L/R Torso (rear) |  | 6/6  
L/R Arms | 9/9 | 18/18  
L/R Legs | 13/13 | 22/22  
Weapons and Ammo | Location | Crits | Tons  
---|---|---|---  
Large Laser | LT | 2 | 5.0  
Medium Laser | RA | 1 | 1.0  
Machine Gun | LA | 1 | 0.5  
Machine Gun | LA | 1 | 0.5  
LRM 5 | RT | 1 | 2.0  
SRM 2 | H | 1 | 1.0  
Ammo (MG) 100 | LT | 1 | 0.5  
Ammo (LRM 5) 24 | RT | 1 | 1.0  
Ammo (SRM 2) 50 | CT | 1 | 1.0  
  
Despite not being adopted in large numbers, at least by SLDF and HAF standards, the SHD-2S was popular with it's pilots. Analysis of its battle history proved the value of the large laser, and the machine guns gave it the flexibility to deal with enemy infantry formations. While many things can be said about Lang's management over the centuries, they could never be called stupid. One of the most popular mechs of all time could be made able to undertake a wider variety of missions and given greater protection. The simple answer would be to make and sell more -2S*, but the lawsuit had forever bound that designation and spec to the Earthwerks machines. After all that trouble, Lang would never approach Earthwerks to make them under license. But what the lawsuit giveth to their competator, the lawsuit may taketh away.

If there was ever a criticism of the SHD was that it wasn't able to keep up with the _Wolverine_ and _Griffin_ in broken ground. So if a way could be found to improve the jump jets, that would protect them from counter suit from Earthwerks. Given that the _Sempai Hawks_ were already carrying only a half ration of MG ammunition for a mech that was supposed to be more independent of logistics, a very valid question could be raised about having paired Sperry Brownings. Particularly in one place. (The decision to change MGs was based on the Sperry Browning being the most widely used model in the SLDF, and given the Earthwerks-Voelker relationship inquiries might been suspect considering that this model was developed in secret.) By removing one of them, a fourth jump jet may be added. With a few other minor changes that simplified the replacement and maintenance of the large laser, Lang put the SHD-2T out to the market on a speculative basis. With the same eleven tons of armour and thirteen heatsinks, the 120m jump range allows this configuration to keep up with mechs like the _Victor_ and out maneuver others like the _Crockett_ or _Highlander._ Designated the SHD-2T, this model of the _Shadow Hawk_ would fill as many roles at the -2D and excelled at urban and counterinsurgency warfare. The -2T and the less common -2TI (which replaced the machinegun with a flamer) with those who had purchased them during the twelve year production run, with fewer than two hundred being produced.

The largest user was the Star League, but many pilots incorrectly assumed it was a Taurian mech and would transfer to other machines quickly. Ironically, Taurian forces assumed the T designator was intended as an insult or at least to specify a model made specifically to oppress the Periphery starting with them. During the subjugation and occupation of the Periphery states by the SLDF, SHD-2Ts were often specifically targeted for that reason. Several of the Great Houses would buy the -2T in limited quantities, filling in for the -2H or various House models on a limited basis. The largest buyer of them was the Rim World Republic. In the urban fighting that would occur during the Aramis Coup, mech after mech after mech would be ground up, including most SHD-2Ts. The handful that survived were with House forces that hadn't volunteered to join Kerensky, and would be lost during the first two Succession Wars. A lone surviving _Shadow Hawk_ armed with a large laser and at least one MG, presumably a -2T, was known to be in service with the Oberon pirates as late as 3009; its whereabouts and fate are unknown, but it was heavily damaged and the reactor shielding was in a dangerous state of disrepair at that time.

There was a further variant of note along this evolutionary path. When the SLDF began the process of upgrading older designs in what became known as "Royal" configurations, Land did arrange for a pair of endo-steel chassis to be built. With eleven double heatsinks (integral to the engine) and a fifth jump jet, this proposed Royal mech would have carried the same eleven tons of conventional armour. It would again carry two MGs, this time with a full ton of armour, it was equipped with CASE on both the left and right torsos. The collar mounted SRM-2 was upgraded to a Streak model, and the large laser swapped for an extended range model. Given the counterinsurgency role that the -2S and -2T performed will in, an active probe was added as well. Instead, the SLDF would provide it's own specification that included an LB-10X cannon and a change in operational paradigm for the _Shadow Hawk_ resulting in Royal units getting the SHD-2Hb. One of the prototypes would be converted to to mount the autocannon, while the other would be scrapped. 

The long term legacy of the _Sempai Hawk_ is debatable. Many would say that it influenced the Kuritian SHD-2K, at least as proof that the autocannon could be replaced with an energy weapon, but you saw similiar changes with other mechs ranging from _Blackjack_ to the _Wolverine_ to the _Highlander_. And there is no doubt that various field refits to a large laser, either from an AC/5 or a PPC, did occur and were usually accompanied by more armour and heatsinks. Those _Shadow Hawk_ -2Hs that remain could be upgraded easily enough to the -2S spec at minimal cost, and new -2Ts could be produced by an of the Great Houses or the major Periphery states.

Outside of the technical legacy, notable mechwarriors undoubtedly pilots these mechs, but as time passes and ancient battleROMs degrade, it is hard to tell who piloted a -2S or -2T, vs those who used the -2H. The battlefield data of the "Minnesota Tribe" at Selvik suggests a machine gun equipped SHD was present, but that is from one recording while others lack sufficient evidence to support it. 

Type: | **SHD-2T Shadow Hawk**  
---|---  
Technology Base: | Inner Sphere / 3025  
Tonnage: | 55  
Cost: | 4,619,207 C-bills  
Battle Value: | 1,101  
Equipment |  | Mass  
---|---|---  
Internal Structure: | Standard | 5.5  
Engine: | 275 | 15.5  
Type: | Fusion |   
Walking MP: | 5 |   
Running MP: | 8 |   
Jumping MP: | 4 |   
Heat Sinks: | 13 [13] | 3.0  
Gyro: | Standard | 3.0  
Cockpit: |  | 3.0  
Armor Factor: | 176 | 11.0  
| _Internal  
Structure_ | _Armor  
Value_  
Head | 3 | 9  
Center Torso | 18 | 25  
Center Torso (rear) |  | 10  
L/R Torso | 13/13 | 20/20  
L/R Torso (rear) |  | 6/6  
L/R Arms | 9/9 | 18/18  
L/R Legs | 13/13 | 22/22  
Weapons and Ammo | Location | Crits | Tons  
---|---|---|---  
Large Laser | LT | 2 | 5.0  
Medium Laser | RA | 1 | 1.0  
Machine Gun | LA | 1 | 0.5  
LRM 5 | RT | 1 | 2.0  
SRM 2 | H | 1 | 1.0  
Ammo (MG) 100 | LT | 1 | 0.5  
Ammo (LRM 5) 24 | RT | 1 | 1.0  
Ammo (SRM 2) 50 | CT | 1 | 1.0  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Shadow Hawk of choice. Like the AC/10 and the PPC, there is rarely a need for an AC/5 unless you're using the older indirect AC fire rules. When those got dropped, heat was the only excuse not to make the switch- 9 tons for an AC and 20 rounds, or a large laser and four heatsinks... hard choice. Not really. The increased armour and the mg for infantry made these two configurations my go-to for the 55 ton class for a decade. More flexible than the Griffin or Dervish, and it might give up a jump jets to a Wolverine but carried more armour better long ranged firepower. I would use them with T-Bolts, Victors and Highlanders in this role, but also to back up Urbies and as an ISM. But it is hard to go wrong with any member of Club 55.
> 
> I should probably explain what an ISM is...


End file.
